<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Favorites, You | DoTae by kkkalguksu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26228386">Favorites, You | DoTae</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkkalguksu/pseuds/kkkalguksu'>kkkalguksu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>K-pop, NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>DoTae Bestfriends, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, dotae, nct - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:55:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>867</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26228386</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkkalguksu/pseuds/kkkalguksu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“I can’t believe you didn’t eat though. If there are two things that you love in this world, the first one will probably be Ruby, the second one will be eating.”</p><p>“You’ll be the second one now. You just defeated food.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>122</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Favorites, You | DoTae</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I can't stop thinking about DoTae's sweet friendship so I am back with another one! I've been resting for almost a month now and this is the last draft that I made before resting, and the first one that I started to work on when I decided to write again. Go now, enjoy! ♡</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Hyung, I’m outside, open the door…</em>
</p><p>1:03P.M.</p><p> </p><p>            Taeyong sluggishly stand as soon as he read this message, he feels like the world is spinning around him. It’s already 2 P.M., he wonders if his friend is still outside his apartment. As soon as he opens the door, an annoyed Doyoung greeted him, “It is so great of you to make me wait here for almost an hour.”</p><p> </p><p>            “I’m… sorry…” He utters softly, closing his eyes as he tries to catch his breath. Even talking is hard for him, he’s somehow grateful that he still managed to walk, “I feel very sick…”</p><p> </p><p>            Doyoung’s frown turned into a worried expression, “Are you okay?” Taeyong nodded and walks back to the couch, leaving the door open for his friend, “What’s the matter?” He asked after settling himself back on the couch, pulling the blanket up to his chest.</p><p> </p><p>            Doyoung let himself in and placed his phone on the coffee table beside the couch, he shakes his head, “I’ll tell you later.” He touched the elder’s forehead and frowns again, “You’re burning!” Taeyong closed his eyes and completely ignored his friend.</p><p> </p><p>            Doyoung instantly heads towards the elder’s kitchen, “Did you even ate lunch?”</p><p> </p><p>            He received a whispered <em>no</em> as an answer. He shakes his head again and opens the fridge, trying to find some ingredients to prepare a decent food for his hyung. He was in the middle of cutting the vegetables when he saw Taeyong walking towards him, “You should just stay on the couch, hyung… I’ll wake you up after this.”</p><p> </p><p>            Taeyong shakes his head and sits on the dining chair, “What’s the matter? Did something happen on the shop?”</p><p> </p><p>            Doyoung continues to cut the vegetables and puts it on the boiling water. He also put the diced pieces of chicken before looking at his friend, “Won’t answer you. <em>You, yourself should come first before work</em>. You were the one who told me this, remember?”</p><p> </p><p>            “Touché.” Taeyong nodded and propped his chin in the palm of his right hand. This made Doyoung smile a little, he then stirs the vegetable soup using the ladle and scoops some on a clean bowl before turning off the stove. “I can’t believe you didn’t eat though. If there are two things that you love in this world, the first one will probably be Ruby, the second one will be eating.”</p><p> </p><p>            The elder softly giggled and nodded, “Right. I feel really sick though… can’t get up earlier, I feel like a melted ice cream.”</p><p>            Doyoung walks towards his hyung and placed the bowl of soup on the table in front of the elder, “The third one will be ice cream.”  </p><p>            Taeyong raises his eyebrow, “Nah, Ruby and ice cream are tied.”</p><p> </p><p>            Doyoung nodded his head and walks back to the kitchen to take a glass of water. He also takes a medicine from the cupboard; he already knows where Taeyong usually puts the things around the house. His friend is a neat freak, and well, he admits to himself that it is a <em>really</em> good trait. He then sits beside Taeyong, pouring some water on the glass. He placed the medicine and the glass of water in front of his hyung and he silently watch the elder who’s busy savoring the hot soup. Taeyong neatly placed the spoon on the bowl after eating and looks at his friend, “You’ll be the second one now. You just defeated food.”</p><p> </p><p>            “<em>Lie</em>.” Doyoung utters and rolls his eyes, this made Taeyong smile before drinking the water and the medicine. He placed the glass of water back on the table and looks with a serious stare at the younger, “I am not lying.”</p><p> </p><p>            “Fine, fine… You often say that when I cook for you though, then you’ll just forget about it the next day.” Doyoung rolls his eyes again and stand, taking the bowl and the glass with him before heading straight to the sink.</p><p> </p><p>            “I never forget it though… I just really like teasing you.” Taeyong admitted as-a-matter-of-factly before returning to the couch. This made Doyoung smile while washing the dishes. “Doyoungie, you can tell me the problem now. What happened?”</p><p> </p><p>            Doyoung wipes his hand on the clean towel hanged near the stove. He walks towards Taeyong who looks obviously weak right now. He shakes his head and smile at the elder as he reassuringly utters, “I’ll handle it, hyung.” Doyoung sat beside Taeyong’s feet, he then takes his friend’s feet and places it on his lap, “How about binge-watching Spongebob instead?” This made the elder smile.</p><p> </p><p>            Taeyong instantly changes his position and settles himself comfortably on the couch, resting his head on the younger’s lap. Doyoung smiles before opening the television. They watch for almost an hour, Taeyong playing the younger’s fingers while Doyoung is playing with the elder’s hair using his other hand.</p><p> </p><p>            “Thank you, Doyoungie…” Taeyong softly utters, looking up at his friend before closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep. A warm smile spread across Doyoung’s face. When he looks down, his features become softer while looking at his friend who’s peacefully asleep. He leans in to leave a quick kiss to Taeyong’s forehead, “You’re always welcome, hyung…”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Kudos and comments are highly appreciated, thank you! ♡</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>